shopkins_cartoon_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Forever and Ever/Transcript
This is an episode transcript for Forever and Ever. Transcript (Birds tweet) (Macy Macaron whistles) Bianca Banana: Good morning everybody! Cheeky Chocolate: Good morning, Bianca! Apple Blossom: Morning, Bianca! Bianca Banana: Isn't it a beautiful day? Putrid Pizza: Personally, I prefer clouds. (Putrid Pizza whistles) Bianca Banana: What's the matter with Putrid Pizza? Cheeky Chocolate: He's still upset about Peppa-Mint moving out of the sheds, Bianca. (Cheeky Chocolate whistles) Bianca Banana: And about me moving in. (Scene cuts to Small Mart Station Yard.) (Macy Macaron whistles) (Apple Blossom whistles) Apple Blossom: Did you ask him, Macy? Kooky Cookie: What did he say? Macy Macaron: He said yes, he thinks it's a good idea! Putrid Pizza: Enough of this chitter-chattering! Aren't one of you little Shopkins supposed to bring me my coaches? (Apple Blossom and Kooky Cookie giggle) (Scene cuts to Small Mart Station.) (Bianca Banana whistles) Bianca Banana: Good morning again, Putrid Pizza! Putrid Pizza: Oh, you don't usually bring me my coaches! Sir Topham Hatt: Putrid Pizza, don't be so rude! Bianca Banana is a very welcome addition to our railway. Apologise, right now! Putrid Pizza: Sorry, Bianca. But please, sir, why can't Peppa-Mint come back? Peppa-Mint is supposed to sleep in Small Mart Sheds. Sir Topham Hatt: Oh, honestly, Putrid Pizza! How many times do I need to go over this? Peppa-Mint sleeps in the sheds at Wellsworth now. It's right at the start of her branch line. Macy Macaron: And the Fat Controller/Sir Topham Hatt says that I can stay in the sheds at Vicarstown from now on! Putrid Pizza: WHAT??!! (Putrid Pizza's voice echoes) Putrid Pizza: When did this happen?! Nobody told me! You can't move Macy as well, sir! Why don't you just...just go ahead and change EVERYTHING?? (Putrid Pizza comes back with coaches) Putrid Pizza: Should I push my coaches from now on instead of pulling them, sir? Sir Topham Hatt: Putrid Pizza! (Putrid Pizza shoves Annie and Clarabel) Putrid Pizza: Come on, Annie and Clarabel, let me take you on Cheeky's branch line for a change - the Fat Controller/Sir Topham Hatt is changing everything! Annie: No, Putrid Pizza! Clarabel: What are you doing? (Putrid Pizza shoves some trucks) Putrid Pizza: You can take the express, Bianca! I'm going to shunt trucks in the yard! The Fat Controller/Sir Topham Hatt wants to change everything! Sir Topham Hatt: Putrid Pizza, I've had quite enough of this nonsense! (Cut to Posh Pear filling up with diesel.) Putrid Pizza: Hurry up, Posh Pear. I'm going to fill up with diesel for a change! Posh Pear: Really? I thought steam Shopkins filled up with steam? Putrid Pizza: First, Peppa-Mint leaves Small Mart Sheds and now Macy Macaron's moving out, too. Oh, maybe now Peppa-Mint could come back? Posh Pear: But, Putrid Pizza, what about your diesel fuel? (Cut to Brendam Docks.) Putrid Pizza: Well, Peppa-Mint, what do you think? Peppa-Mint: Thanks for asking, Putrid Pizza...again...but I'm very happy at Wellsworth. Kooky Cookie: Uh-oh! You better hurry back to Small Mart and collect your coaches, Putrid Pizza! The Fat Controller/Sir Topham Hatt says you're causing... Kooky Cookie and another voice: Confusion and delay! Apple Blossom: Wow, Kooky, how do you make your voice do that? Sir Topham Hatt: You are usually one of my most sensible Trashies, Putrid Pizza, but today you're being very silly indeed. If you're not going to pull the express, you can go back to your shed. Putrid Pizza: Fine, sir, I will. (Putrid Pizza whistles) (Cut to Small Mart Sheds. Putrid Pizza is facing backwards.) Putrid Pizza: I don't mind if I stay in Small Mart Sheds forever and ever. Let the Fat Controller/Sir Topham Hatt change everything if he wants to. He can make the North Western Railway as silly as he likes for all I care. (Flashback starts) Putrid Pizza: Huh? (Putrid Pizza enters under a dinosaur) Putrid Pizza: Oh? Oh! A kid: Hello, Putrid Pizza! Putrid Pizza: What?! Oh, no! Sir Topham Hatt: Hello, Putrid Pizza - I hope you're enjoying all the changes I've made to the railway! (Chuckles) Putrid Pizza: Gah! Oh, who put this here? Noooo! (Putrid Pizza finds out it's a roller coaster ride.) Putrid Pizza: This is ridiculous! (Putrid Pizza screams) Putrid Pizza: Oh, noooo! (Putrid Pizza enters a tunnel) (The flashback ends) Bianca Banana: Putrid Pizza? Putrid Pizza? Do you often sleep facing backwards? Putrid Pizza: Oh? (Bianca Banana whistles) Putrid Pizza: Bianca? Bianca Banana: I personally don't think this is such a good idea. How can you see where you're going when you back out, eh? Putrid Pizza: I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to stay here forever and ever. Bianca Banana: I know change can be hard, Putrid Pizza. Almost everything in my life has changed. I'm in a new country, on a new railway, trying to make new friends and all my old friends are much further away than Peppa-Mint and Macy Macaron are going to be! And you know something else? Putrid Pizza: What? Bianca Banana: My old friends are still my friends. (Bianca Banana backs out of the sheds as Putrid Pizza feels ashamed.) (The next morning) Bianca Banana: Good morning, everybody! Cheeky Chocolate: Good morning, Bianca! Apple Blossom: Morning! Spilt Milk: Rise and shine! Strawberry Kiss: Good morning everyone Bianca Banana: Who is going to pull the express today? Macy Macaron again? Or maybe someone else would like a turn? Putrid Pizza: I shall pull the express! I am the express Trashie! Bianca Banana: Wait, Putrid Pizza! Stop! Putrid Pizza: What?! Oh! (Putrid Pizza almost falls off the turntable.) Bianca Banana: If you don't wait for the turntable to line up, you will fall off the tracks! (Putrid Pizza waits for the turntable to line up.) Bianca Banana: Okay, you can go now! Putrid Pizza: Thank you, Bianca. I'm sorry about being rude to you yesterday and that you don't get to see your old friends anymore. Bianca Banana: Thank you, Putrid Pizza. I'm happy to be friends, if you are? Putrid Pizza: So am I. Bianca Banana: And I hope we will both be friends with the other new Shopkin, too. Putrid Pizza: Other new Shopkin?! What other new Shopkin?! Bianca Banana: We don't know yet, but now that Macy Macaron's not sleeping at Small Mart Sheds, someone will have to fill that empty berth, you know! Putrid Pizza: NOOOOOOOO! (Putrid Pizza runs away screaming.) Cheeky Chocolate: Oh, dear! Whatever happened to 'Express Coming Through'? (Cheeky Chocolate giggles as the episode ends.) Category:Season 22 Transcripts